


How To Punch Your Brother

by Littlecamo8



Series: DC: Heroes of Gotham [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anooying brother, Batcave, Fighting, Gen, Siblings, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Damian was being serious. He was trying to have a civilized conversation with Jason. Maybe not the best topic for the conversation, but he was still new at this."That's it!" Damian roared.





	How To Punch Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Damian: Why is everyone so stuck up here?  
> Jason: Look who's talking.  
> Damian: Yeah, but I've eased. I mean, I have never seen Father make a joke.  
> Jason: He made you.

 

"Outta my way, short stack," Jason teased, shoving the ex-assassin out of his way.

"Todd!"

oOo

"Too low, tater tot," Jason sang, holding something of Damian's above their heads. No matter how high Damian jumped, he just couldn't reach his sketch book.

"Give it to me, Todd!"

"It's not my fault you can't reach it."

"Jay, leave Damian alone," Dick finally chimed in.

oOo

"Hey, munchkin," Jason greeted, his smirk as cocky as ever.

Damian glared at him, peaking over the book he was reading. "What is it now, Todd?"

It was getting harder and harder not to attack his annoying "older brother." He didn't know what Jason was doing at the manor for so long, but he couldn't wait for Jason to leave. Living with him was impossible.

"Can't I spend time with my new little brother?"

"We're not brothers."

"Don't let Dickie hear you say that." Jason was in a cheery mood, and that made Damian's worse. Jason walked over and ruffled the younger's hair, asking, "So, what cha reading?" The book was plucked from his hands, closed and turned so the thief could see the cover. "Hmm, never heard of it. Sounds boring."

"Todd!" roared Damian, jumping onto the cushion and snatching the book from Jason's hands. He had just been getting to a good part. Now he'd have to spend the final minutes before training looking up his missing page instead of actually reading it.

"Damian!" an authoritative voice boomed.

He unwittingly turned towards the door, book in hand. "Yes, Father?" He thought he would be in trouble for sure. With his luck, his father only witnessed him taking the book from Jason and nothing leading up to the moment.

"Training. Now. Jason, you too."

Damian relaxed some. He wouldn't be scolded. His father turned, began leading the way to the cave.

"And give Jason back the book. We'll discuss this later."

Damian's temper flared.

"Yeah, Damian," Jason taunted, taking the book.

"And Jason, stop antagonizing Damian. He's not always so well behaved."

"Like he could take me!"

And thirty minutes later, Damian showed him. It had taken him longer than expected to take Jason down, but he had done it.

"Tt, I win." Damian stood, wanting to stab Jason and end the nuisance once and for all. But his father was watching, and he wanted to please.

"Very good, demon spawn."

He knew the name should be taken with pride. His grandfather was the Damon's Head, Ra's Al Ghul. But he also knew Jason meant it as an insult, and that hurt.

Of course, he wouldn't show it.

"Tt, of course. I excel in everything I do." Just like he had been taught.

Damian turned to get his father's approval, stricken with annoyance and anger when he found his father at the computer, not even looking at him.

"Father," he called.

"You both could do better. Go through the simulator, I have things to take care of." Tim and Dick showed up them, both ready to participate in training. "Tim, Dick, join them."

Bruce left in the Batmobile, the cowl covering his face without another word, leaving them alone.

Damian waited impatiently for Tim and Dick to warm up as Jason set everything up.

oOo

Training wasn't too bad, but all Tim did at the end was point out everyone's else's mistakes.

"What about you?" Damian had challenged.

"I know what I did wrong. There's no need to say it." Tim and Dick walked off, talking about going through the hour long course again.

"Why is everyone so stuck up?" he muttered.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk, pip squeak."

"I've eased. I haven't killed you yet."

"Yet?"

"You make killing again tempting."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. But I know Dick can joke (he makes jokes all the time), and Alfred uses his wit if he's pushed too far. Drake is usually, uh, focused (though I have seen him crack a smile), but I've never heard Father make a joke."

"He made you."

Damian was being serious. He was trying to have a civilized conversation with Jason. Maybe not the best topic for the conversation, but he was still new at this.

"That's it!" Damian roared, leaping the three foot distance to tackle Jason, his hand curled into a fist.

Even with Jason's sturdy stance and overbearing weight, Damian had the element of surprise. Jason released a grunt, stumbling back from the force of the punch. Damian's body followed through on the punch, pushing Jason onto the floor.

Dick and Tim, who had been previously occupied, turned their heads towards the commotion in shock.

"DAMIAN!"

Of course that would be the moment the Batmobile entered the cave. Of course he would be the one in trouble. Of course Jason would get away Scott free. Of course- of course- of course!

He should have stayed with his mother. It was easy to please his mother. Kill and train and study, that's all he had to do. It can be tiring, but he was used to it. This? Being with his father? He expected to be happy- or at least content- with having his father in his life. He heard so many tales, waited so long. But his father expected the complete opposite from him. Killing was what he had been raised to do! Everything around him was changing and his entire world felt as if it was upside down. He tried to make his father proud of him, he really did. But everything was so foreign. Everything was backwards and confusing and so messed up! Making matters worse, his father- unlike his mother- was impossible to please!

Everyone froze, turning to the thundering voice. His father stood there, his eyes and nose covered by the cowl, revealing only his frown.

All was silent. Not one of the Robins or ex- Robins made a sound.

"Good punch. Nice form. Jason, stop antagonizing him."

Bruce took off the cowl, showing a small smile, and made his way over to the Bat-computer.

Damian couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe things aren't so bad here, after all.

He had a family here. Not the one he always pictured and dreamed of, but a family nonetheless.


End file.
